


we could be always because baby i got a ring

by Jellybean96



Series: A World Remade [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Neither of them needs any more time to know that they want to be with each other forever.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jake Griffin/Abby Griffin (background)
Series: A World Remade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419772
Kudos: 32





	we could be always because baby i got a ring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! It's certainly been a while, but I am back again with a new piece for this universe for ya.
> 
> Who else is getting excited and antsy for the new season? I just want it to happen already. But in the meantime, hopefully I can get more of these out to fill that void of the show not being on yet. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"So how does it feel to be a high school graduate now?" Bellamy asks Clarke as they lie comfortably together in the grass of the backyard of his childhood home. It's not elegant by any means, with patches of dead grass throughout the lawn and flower beds near the back of the house that were trampled on one too many times by him and Octavia in their younger years. But it's still nice enough for him and Clarke to have their own little celebration. And thankfully his mom and Octavia are off doing their own thing for a while so he doesn't need to worry about being interrupted by his nosy family. At least, not any time soon.

His arms are wrapped securely around his girlfriend's waist as they watch the clouds above them, neither of them needing to say much to enjoy their time together. It's still pretty early in the afternoon, having decided to have a picnic outside for lunch and then ended up in the grass not long after.

"It's still sinking in," Clarke admits to him. "I mean...I'm done with high school now, it's time for me to move on to the supposed 'real world' and really figure out what I'm going to do with the rest of my life."

"Well, you got accepted into that art program, right? That's gotta be your next step."

"And finding an apartment," she adds. "Unless I decided to stay on campus. I haven't completely decided yet. But I should probably figure that out before too much time passes."

"You've still got some time to figure everything out," he reminds her. "Don't rush yourself. Enjoy your summer and your last moments of true freedom before the real world starts crashing in on you. Trust me, it's not that fun."

"Oh, come on, I know you're enjoying your classes. You love history."

"Yeah, but not nearly as much as I love you. Because while I love history, I'm not _in love_ with it and I don't necessarily want to wake up in bed next to it every morning." He emphasizes his words with a kiss to the side of her head, his lips lingering.

Clarke laughs quietly, gently hitting him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, Clarke." He pulls away and shifts them so they're sitting up in the grass facing each other. Bellamy reaches into the pocket of his jeans and curls his hand tightly around the small jewelry box he'd gotten not too long ago. He's known for a while that this is what he wants, he just wanted to wait for the right time. And now's a pretty good one. It's just the two of them alone and he's madly in love with her.

He takes a deep breath in, smiling brightly at his girlfriend sitting in front of him. Sometimes he still can't believe that she wants to date him. That she actually wants to be with him.

"Clarke Griffin, there is not one single doubt in my mind that you are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I don't know what it is about you, but when we met, I knew. I knew that I wanted to have you in my life forever, and I'm so beyond grateful that I get to call you my girlfriend. But one day soon, I'm hoping that I'll be able to call you my wife." He quickly pulls out the box and opens the lid, holding it out to Clarke. "Will you marry me?"

Clarke opens and closes her mouth a few times, her eyes flitting back and forth between Bellamy's eyes and the ring box in his hand. "Bellamy...yes. Yes! Absolutely."

Bellamy grins wide as he slides the elegant yet simple ring onto Clarke's finger and then pulls her into a searing kiss. He cups her face in his hands, pulling her closer and kissing her deeper.

When they break out of the kiss, he wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close to him and buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in deeply. "I love you so much, Princess."

"I love you too, Bellamy. So much."

He pulls his head back to smile widely at her. "We're engaged now. We're going to get married."

She laughs with her own wide smile. "I know. It's amazing. I wanna wait until tomorrow to tell everyone, though. Let us have the rest of the day just for ourselves."

"Works for me. But I should tell you that your dad already knows."

"He does?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask him for his permission or anything, if that's what you're thinking, because that is seriously way too old school, but he saw how nervous I was when I came to pick you up today. He knew there was something going on so I told him what I was planning to do."

"Really?"

He nods. "Mm-hmm. Your mom doesn't know, though, so we might want to ease her into the whole idea of us getting married. Something tells me she won't be too thrilled about it."

Clarke lets out a heavy sigh. "No, I don't think she will be. But she'll have to get over it eventually," she tells him, looping her arms up around his neck, "because I am ridiculously in love with you, Bellamy Blake, and I intend to marry you as soon as I can."

He smiles. "I'm very glad to hear it." He leans forward to give her a quick kiss.

"And I think I actually have an idea about when we could get married," she says when he breaks the kiss.

"I'm listening."

"Salvation Day."

He quirks a brow at her. "You want to get married on Salvation Day? Probably the _biggest_ day of the year for everyone, and you want to get married on it?"

She nods with a smile. "Yeah. Don't you? It's the day we met...and I just...I don't know. I think it'll be nice."

"Well, if that's what you want...then I guess I could see it happening."

"I don't want you to agree to it if you don't want to go through with it on that day," she tells him with a small shake of her head. "If there's a different day you want to get married on, then just tell me."

He shakes his head, one hand rubbing up and down her arm subconsciously. "No, no, no, Salvation Day is fine. It just took me a little by surprise, that's all. I think it's the perfect day for us to get married."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm a little bummed that I'll have to wait almost a year to actually marry you, but I think I can handle it." He smiles sweetly at her.

"Good. Because if I'm going to be planning a wedding while starting my first year of college, I'm going to need all the time I can get."

"You know I'll help you, right? I'm not going to let you plan our wedding by yourself. What kind of fiance would I be if I let that happen?" He leans forward to kiss her again before shifting them so they're lying in the grass again, her head resting on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other.

Bellamy lets out a content sigh as he relishes in having his favorite person in his arms. Life is beyond great and he wants to cherish this moment for as long as possible.

.

.

.

Clarke clutches tightly to Bellamy's hand as they stand outside her parents' house, giving it a small squeeze. Technically it's her house too since she grew up there and still currently resides in it, but pretty soon she'll be off at college in a dorm room and then living with Bellamy in their own place. So she's been trying to get used to the idea of not calling it her house anymore.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" she asks Bellamy, looking up at him and noticing the slight wideness to his eyes as he stares at the front door.

He shakes his head. "Absolutely not." He glances down at her. "You know your mom hates me, right? And she'll probably blame me for something ridiculous regarding your future."

She rolls her eyes. "She doesn't hate you, Bellamy. She's just...still getting to know you."

"Didn't take your dad very long to warm up to me."

"My dad's a lot easier to please than my mom," she informs him. "But she'll come around, I know she will. I'm her only kid. She's going to have to come around eventually if she wants to stay in my life."

"Clarke…"

She shakes her head. "No, Bellamy. I'm serious. After we tell her, if she can't accept it, then I'm done. I'm done with her constant passive-aggressive remarks toward or about you and the way she's so cold around you all the time."

He nods slowly. "Alright. I'll support you no matter what you decide to do."

She smiles and leans up to kiss him quickly. "As you should." His laugh echoes in her ear as she pushes the front door open and pulls him in behind her. "Mom?" she calls out, nudging the door closed and walking further into the house. "Mom? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen."

"Hey, mom," Clarke speaks up as she enters the kitchen, finding her mom in front of the sink washing the dishes.

Abby turns around and smiles at her, shutting off the faucet. She quickly dries off her hands and then pulls Clarke into a hug. "Hi, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, mom. Bellamy and I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

She watches as her mom casts a quick glance at Bellamy and then looks back at her, smiling. "Alright. Give me just a minute and I'll meet you in the living room."

Clarke smiles back. "Great." She pulls Bellamy into the living room and then they wait for Abby to finish up in the kitchen. It's not Bellamy's first time in her family's living room but this time is different and she can see it in the way he's holding himself. He's tense, way more than she's ever seen him in the time she's known him. She holds tightly to his hand and gives it a small squeeze of reassurance, letting him know that he doesn't need to be worried.

"Alright, what did you want to speak to me about?" Abby asks as she steps into the living room, breaking them both out of their moment. She settles herself in one of the armchairs and looks up at them.

Clarke glances up at her fiancé, giving his hand one more quick squeeze before focusing back on her mother. "Uh, Bellamy and I...we're getting married."

Abby's eyes go comically wide. "I'm sorry, you're what?"

"We're getting married," Clarke repeats, holding up her left hand to show off her engagement ring to her mother. She wiggles her fingers just a bit, a smile pulling at her lips. "He asked me yesterday when we were celebrating my graduation, and I said yes."

Abby shifts in her seat, her face pinching together. "Clarke, honey, are you sure about this? You just graduated from high school. You two haven't even been together a full year yet. You should travel the world for a bit, or go to college and get your degree first before you settle down."

"Who says I can't get my degree after I get married?" Clarke responds with a small shrug. "It just means I'll have a good support system to help me through everything."

"Clarke, I don't want you rushing into this. Take some time to really consider it and then—"

"Mom, stop. Please." She breathes in deeply and stands up taller. "I don't need to think about this. I'm going to marry Bellamy. I _want_ to marry him. We're going to get married next year on Salvation Day, so you have plenty of time to come to terms with everything if you still want to have a presence in my life."

"Clarke—"

"No, mom. You know, I was really hoping you'd be at least a little bit happy for us about this. But I guess I was wrong. Come on, Bellamy, let's go." She tugs on his hand to pull him out of the house, ignoring her mother's shouts echoing behind her.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bellamy asks when they're outside the house, the door closed tightly behind them.

Clarke breathes in deeply and nods slowly. "I think so. I knew she wouldn't be too happy, but I didn't think she'd tell me not to get married. But I'm going to get married." She turns to face him and grabs tightly to both of his hands. "I'm going to marry you next year in front of everyone we care about and we're going to live the rest of our lives together in complete and utter happiness."

Bellamy smiles softly and lets go of her hands to cup her cheeks, leaning down to give her a slow kiss. "I love the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
